deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Swg66/Swg66's Aftermath:Saddam Hussein vs Pol Pot
In this Aftermath I will address what I thought was done well in the episode Saddam Hussein vs Pol Pot and what I feel wasn't. Note: This will be shorter than the last because these two fall a little beyond my area of expertise. The Good Like last week I thought this episodes strongest point was the weapons and the weapons tests. I greatly enjoyed the first tests, seeing how these weapons work together. I hope this is a sign of things to come in the future and I hope they do this for more warriors in future episodes, and I hope they adapt it to ancient warriors, I would of loved to see Hannibal or Genghis Khan experts do test like that, hitting with long range than ride up and finish the job with spears and swords. Another thing I liked, but have mixed feeling about, is the return of the four weapon category's, this allowed us to see all weapons ranges. I was able to correctly guess which weapons would get the edge, so that in my opinion shows the effectiveness of the test. Again I was right that the trained troops Saddam had won it for him, and I don't disagree with the results at all. Saddam would of been the last to die because those men were basically there to make sure he lived. I thought the final fight was pretty good as well, particularly the ending where Saddam's cold blooded nature was shown, he simply didn't care and smiled as he pulled the trigger. As I said before I'm not the surprised at the result, even though I originally was siding with Pol Pot, I changed my mind when I stopped looking at this as Saddam vs Pol Pot but rather the Republican Guard vs the Khmer Rouge, trained soldiers vs guerrillas, and as we've seen before the trained warriors beat untrained. The Bad I really don't have much to say about this episode in a negative respect. But there is one thing I feel I must say and that's Saddam is no warrior in the traditional sense, he's an executioner. However as I said, I believe he won because his men were better trained and they carried him to victory and in the final battle he didn't do as much direct fighting as Pol Pot did and had to trick him and shoot him in the side of the head to gain a win in the final battle. I'm glad they didn't say he was a warrior so much, but they seemed to just kind of avoid the issue all together. Another thing that bothered me not so much about this episode, but past episodes in this season is the four weapons category. Why they've been rather erratic with the categories this season confuses me. The first 3 had close, mid and long, Hannibal vs Genghis Khan had special, mid and close and this one had all of the original 4. I just wish they'd keep these thing constant. But none of these things are major issues. Overall Probably one of there better episodes in terms of accuracy. I didn't seem any major problems with there presentation of the weapons or history behind these two men, they did say Pol Pot Killed 2 million people, but I'm certain they were just rounding up from 1.7 million and that's just me nit-picking. I thought this was a pretty good episode on the whole, despite these two being the two most terrible warriors the show has used yet. Question If you have question about these two men, leaves them in the comment section and I'll try to answer them. Category:Blog posts